Birthday
by eternitybeckons
Summary: The surprise is ruined, but the mugiwara's wont let that stop them from throwing a kick ass patry anyways! Thow in a visit from a maniacly grandfather, and you've got Mugiwara no Luffy's birthday!
1. Shanks

So yea, Im pissed at myself for forgetting Shank's birthday...I'd been remindidng myself for weeks now, ut on the day it actually counts I forget -.-'

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this ^-^

I don't own One Piece

* * *

"So, Ben... why am I not allowed to go on my own ship?" Shanks asked as his crewmate led him away from the harbor and towards Party's Bar.

"Sorry, Cap'n. Anchor's orders," the first-mate said with a laugh after seeing his captain's confused expression.

"... And since when do you listen to Anchor?" the red-haired swashbuckler asked, finding the situation getting more confusing by the second.

"You'll understand later," the taller man said simply as he led his captain into the bar and asked Makino for a drink for the both of them.

"Whatever you say...." Shanks replied a bit nervously. _At least Yasopp and Lucky Roo are there to stop Anchor from destroying anything..._

x

-earlier that day-

x

"You want to _what_?" Ben asked the short raven-haired boy who had climbed up the side of their ship like usual, quite surprised at his sudden request.

"I want to throw Shanks a birthday party," the little boy said simply. "I heard some of you saying last night at Party's Bar that it was his birthday today. Can I? Please?!"

"Well... we weren't planning anything," Ben commented as he ran his hand through his hair, thinking about what to do in this situation.

"I think it's a great idea!" Yasopp cheered. "Cap'n will be thrilled with the idea of a party! Especially one you planned!" He indicated Luffy. "Tell us what you need us to do!" the marksman grinned as the rest of the crew joined in his cheers, looking forward to a reason to drink.

"Really? YOSH! Let's get started!" Luffy yelled excitedly. Ben could only laugh at how fast everyone had jumped on board this idea. "Alright, Anchor, I'll allow it. And how 'bout this? Let's have it be a surprise party on the ship. I'll distract Cap'n while the rest of you set up."

The young boy jumped up and down in happiness and hugged his leg, chanting his thanks. "ARIGATO, BEN! Make sure he doesn't come until we say so!"

Ben laughed yet again." Just be sure to have everything done by dinner. I'm not sure how long I can keep Cap'n away."

"HAI!" everyone cheered as they began to quietly plan what they would make to eat, and how to decorate. Ben, on the other hand, jumped down onto the dock and set out to find Shanks, who had decided to go for a walk half an hour ago.

The rest of the day was spent with the Akagami Kaizoku-dan swapping jobs of helping to cook a feast and decorate the dinning room with banners and balloons Yasopp and Luffy had picked up from town. Luffy was busy drawing pictures to hang on the wall, helping everyone decide what to put where, and trying to sneak into the kitchen to grab some meat. Once all the food was either put safely out of reach or still in the oven cooking, those that remained in the kitchen called their unofficial mascot in. "Oi, Anchor, we thought you'd want to help decorate the cake," one of the crew members said as they revealed a large cake they had just baked.

"Sugoi! Can I really help?" Luffy asked excitedly as he ran forward, eager to be of assistance.

"Of course! This whole thing was your idea after all." They handed him a jar of frosting. "Now don't eat the frosting, just put it on the cake like this," one cook said as he demonstrated. "Got it?"

"Yep!" Luffy yelled excitedly as he joined them in frosting the cake a creamy yellow color, trying as hard as he could not to eat it all. Finally after about twenty minutes they had completely covered the cake and stood back to admire their work.

"Oi, Anchor, I think you should be the one to write 'Happy Birthday'," the same man as before said as he lifted the seven-year-old up and handed him a tube of red frosting. Holding the tube carefully, Luffy wrote as neatly as he could with his messy handwriting on the top of the cake, 'Happy Birthday Shanks'. "There. Now we're done!" they said happily as Luffy was placed back on the ground and went back into the dinning room to complete the decorating.

At twilight everything was ready; the crew had wrapped their gifts, mostly assorted alcohols they had picked up on the last island they visited, with the exception of a few crewmembers who had gotten him some random interesting trinkets they had found at sometime or another. Luffy himself had a present that he refused to speak of or even show anyone, saying it was a surprise. Once they were sure everything was in the right place, the partygoers sent a messenger to tell Ben it was time, before they turned off the lights and hid in assorted places throughout the galley.

They all tried to stay as quiet as they could, but Luffy was having a difficult time of it, breaking out into sudden fits of giggles out of anticipation, only to be shushed by half the crew. Finally after ten minutes of impatient waiting, they heard three sets of footsteps belonging to the messenger, Ben, and Shanks himself.

"Where is everyone?" they heard the captain ask as he neared the door.

"They're all probably waiting for you so they can eat," his nakama offered, the soft _click _as his hand turned the doorknob seeming to echo in the ears of the silent pirates and hyperactive child.

"Well, if _somebody _had let me come back here when I wanted, we could have eaten sooner. I mean really, Ben, what was the meaning behi-" Shanks spoke with mock anger as the door was slowly pulled open.

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone yelled in unison as they jumped out of their hiding spots, nearly scaring their fearless leader to death.

"W-what?" the Captain of the Akagami Kaizoku-dan stuttered, confused out of his mind.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAP'N!" the scalliwags sang in unison, Yasopp and Lucky Roo each grabbing one of his arms and leading him to the head of the center table, the feast they had worked so hard on laid out before him.

"You guys planned all this?" Shanks asked in disbelief, staring at all his nakama.

"Nope, it was all Anchor's idea, we only helped set things up," Ben said as he came up next to him, laughing at his reaction.

"Do you like it, Shanks?" Luffy asked excitedly as he appeared on the other side of the feared Yonkou.

"Like it?" Shanks scoffed. " I _love_ it! Arigato, Anchor!" he exclaimed happily as he lifted the seven-year-old off his feet and swung him into the chair to his left. "Now, LETS EAT!" Everyone present joined in his cheer and took their seats, digging into the delicious food. With this, the party was in full swing. Drinks and more food were passed around and stories were told. When there wasn't even a crumb left, the crew decided presents were needed before dessert.

Shanks happily accepted his gifts and laughed at the amount of alcohol he was getting, already thinking how long it would all last. Finally it came time for Luffy to give him his present. The boy was nearly bouncing out of his skin wondering if his idol would like his gift. "So, Anchor. Whatcha get me?" Shanks teased, noticing the boy's excitement.

"Happy Birthday, Shanks!" the the little kid yelled happily as he thrust forth a piece of paper, much to Shanks' surprise. Wondering what was on it, he read, "Happy Birthday! -From Luffy" on the front, and turning it over found he was holding a colored picture of Luffy and himself sitting on what looked to be his ship. "Like it?" the little boy asked hopefully.

"I love it!" Shanks yelled happily as he hugged Luffy. "I'll hang it up in my room, 'kay?" the pirate captain stated happily, touched by the effort it seemed Luffy had put into drawing the picture. It was much better than some of the others he had seen the boy draw.

"Kay!" Luffy yelled gleefully as he hugged Shanks back.

Shanks kept his word, and the picture hangs in his cabin still today, a clear reminder to him and any who see it of the fun times and friends they had made in that little town in East Blue.

* * *

I'm thinking of doing other birthdays for other characters, Mugiwara or otherwise when ever they come up. But sadly I don't know everyone's birthdats, so if you know of any coming up, or want we to do your favorite character, then feel free to tell me in a review and I'll write them ^-^


	2. Usopp

Happy Birthday Usopp!

Sorry I'm posting this so late...my days been a bit hectic. First I didn't get home till around 4:30, then I spent half an hour thinking of ideas and starting to write this. Next I had to go into Boston to pick up my AnimeBoston ticket from 5-9 and eat dinner(Traffic was a bitch =/). And finally I came home, only to organize my cosplay for tomorrow (Its going to be sucky because I couldn't decide who to go as, and when I did decide a week ago it was to late to order a costume so I'm just using clothing I had around my house; its better than nothing though! =]), then typed this, and here we are now ^-^

thanks to SilvarStar94 for pointing out all my mistakes ^-^

Sadly I own nothing T^T

* * *

"...And then my 8000 followers and I all stood a top the peak of the cliff and shot the Kraken, causing a rain of bullets to pierce him!" Usopp boasted as he struck a pose, almost falling from his perch on the branch.

"That's amazing Usopp-San!" Kaya said with a laugh at her best friend's story; no matter how unrealistic they were they always seemed to cheer her up.

"I'm glad you liked it. But did I ever tell you the time I fought a mole creature on the outskirts of a warring city?" he asked as his smile grew wider from the compliment.

"CCCAAAPPTTAAIINN!!!" three young voices sounded in unison, interrupting the long nosed boy from continuing his latest story.

"Guys what's up?" Usopp asked as three young boys appeared through the whole in the hedge that surrounded Kaya's home.

"Ah, Piman, Tamanegi, Ninjin, it's good to see you." the young heiress said politely as she smiled at each of the boys.

"Hello Miss Kaya." they said together as they headed to the base of the tree in which their captain was perched on a branch outside Kaya's window. "Captain! can you come down here please?" they pleaded.

"Huh? Yea sure." Usopp said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a gravelling hook, attaching it to the branch he was sitting on before repelling down to face the three. "What up?" he asked curiously.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled as they each trust forward a card they had previously been hiding behind their backs.

"T-Thanks guys!" The sniper said merrily as he accepted his gifts.

"Usopp-San!" Kaya gasped. "It's your birthday?!?"

"Yep, I'm now seventeen." he said sheepishly as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Oh Usopp! I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything!" the young girl said sadly.

"Don't worry about it!" Usopp exclaimed. "How we're you supposed to know it was my birthday when I never told you?" he inquired.

"I know; but still!" Kaya sighed. "You're my friend so I should have known."

"Really Kaya, It's fine." he pleaded, not liking that the girl was so upset.

"I know!" Kaya perked up after a moment of thought. "Why don't we have a party? the four of us here in my house?"

"REALLY?" the three young ones exclaimed, suddenly very excited at the thoughts of a party.

"But what about your butler? He doesn't like us being here." Usopp said, not wanting to disappoint his friends but also not wanting to get them in trouble.

" Kurahadol?" Kaya asked "he's on the other side of the island shopping; he won't be back until tomorrow. And I'm sure Merry would be more than happy to help us! she insisted. "I'll go ask." and at that she raced out of her room to find her caretaker.

After searching a number of rooms, she fond him in the lounge reading a book. "Merry! there you are!" she exclaimed happily as she walked up to the man, slightly out of breath.

"Miss Kaya, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Would you help me through Usopp-San a small party? Its his birthday today and I didn't get him anything so I want to make it up to him." he asked, adorning puppy dog eyes to help convince him.

"I suppose so. Kurahadol isn't here to deny it, and he is your friend." Merry said after a moment of thought. "His three younger friends would be joining you a presume?"

"Yes that's right." Kaya said calmly, even though truthfully she was overjoyed at the fact it seemed like he was agreeing.

"Very well, I suppose we can have a small party." he said with a smile. "I'll go bring out some snacks and start on a cake."

"Thank you Merry!" the young girl yelled happily as she hugged the man before running back out her room to tell her friends the good news. Upon arriving in her room, she found the four guys still standing below the tree, Usopp telling his followers another dramatic tail.

"Guys! Merry said its alright!" She sang happily as the boys looked up with smiles on their faces. "Really? YAY! party!" the youngest cheered, pumping their arms in the air for emphasis.

I'll go open the front door for you." she called as she left to go to the main hall, the boys quickly rounding the house to be at the main entrance. "Come on in!" Kaya called as the large doors were opened. " Merry is bring out snacks, but I thought that we all could help with the cake."

"That sounds like fun!" all four yelled as they walked into the house, admiring it's size. Slowly she led them through the house, pointing out different rooms and such until they neared the kitchen. "Wait here please." she said as she walked through the swinging doors.

Once inside she asked Merry if it would be alright if they all worked on the cake with him. "But of course Miss Kaya!" he said, clearly delighted with the idea. Going back out into the hall, she led the little group into the kitchen where Merry was getting all the ingredients ready.

"Usopp-San, what kind of cake do you like?" he inquired.

"Umm; I like Chocolate." he said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Alright then; how about this; you five bake the cake while I prepare the frosting and sprinkles. Then when you're done you can play games until it's done baking then frost it?" Merry suggested.

"Sure!" they all said happily as they set to work. the next few hours were spent as each of the kids contributed to mixing a different part of the patter before finally placing the cake in the over with Merry watching them in amusement. Then, while waiting for it to cook, they had a drawing contest in which Usopp won, and they all sat down and listen to another one of Usopp's tales while the last few minutes ticked by. Finally when it was done each person was given a different side of the cake to decorate how ever they pleased under Merry's supervision to make sure they were careful when using the frosting knifes.

Finally after all their hard work, they sat back and admired the multi-colored cake they had created. "This was great Miss Kaya!" Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piman said in unison as they helped Merry retrieve plates for them to eat their masterpiece.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Kaya said with a laugh "And I'm sorry I didn't get you anything Usopp-San.'

"What are you talking about Kaya? all of us making this cake was the best present of all!" Usopp declared, looking as happy as can be. "thank you so much!"

Kaya couldn't help but smile at her friend; his laugh seemed contagious. "Happy Birthday Usopp." she said as she leaned forward and kissed the boy on his check.

* * *

Well please tell me what you think! Next up is Luffy, so look forward to May 5th!


	3. Luffy

I know this is late… well it's late where I am anyways (okay, its 10:00...so not really late, just late for posting a birthday story).

But anyways, Happy Birthday Mugiwara no Luffy! =D

Oh, and thanks to silverstar94 for the ideas!

disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Stay here Luffy, I need to go check on something." Usopp instructed as he slowly backed up towards the kitchen, careful to make sure his rubbery captain was listening and wouldn't follow him from his seat on the figure head. As soon as he felt the cold wood against his palm he spun around and opened then shut the door in one swift movement, slumping against the wall, relieved to have a break from baby sitting.

"Usopp! What are you doing? Your supposed to be watching Luffy!" Nami thundered when she saw the sniper within the room.

"I know Nami, but its harder than you think!" the long nose complained as he got up from the floor and chose to slump in a chair.

"This is Mugiwara-bro we're talking about." Franky pointed out as he looked up from the contraption he had been working on. "He can't be that hard to distract."

"He is!" Usopp insisted. "He's REALLY curious as to what you guys are doing in here and why he's not allowed to see."

"We are being a bit unfair to Captain-San." Robin spoke up. "We won't tell him anything and are practically avoiding him."

"We have to Onee-Chan! Its called a _surprise _party for a reason. Its supposed to be a surprise!" Nami declared, trying to force Usopp back out the door.

"Maybe Robin-Chwan is right. it's the shitty Gomu's birthday and we're avoiding him." Sanji muttered while exhaling smoke. "Besides, the cakes all done and is waiting in the fridge. And the decorations will only take a few more minutes. How about we all go out and finish this later. That way we can get Luffy off our backs."

"That's a good idea Cook-San." Robin said with a smile.

"I'm HONORED YOU THINK SO ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji exclaimed as he fawned the dark haired archaeologists.

Yohohoho then it's agreed?" Brook asked as he lowered his violin, having stopped trying different birthday songs to listen to the conversation.

"Hai." the rest of the crew replied as they lay down what they had been working on.

"Lets go play with Luffy then!" Chopper exclaimed as he dashed out the door, wondering what game Luffy would like to play.

Little did they know that Luffy was really sitting above the kitchen window, listening in ever since Usopp suddenly left him sitting on the lion's main. _Surprise party? Why are they doing that?… though Sanji mentioned Cake._ Luffy thought to himself as his mind wondered to the thought of a giant, meat flavored cake. _MESHI~. Sanji wouldn't get TO mad if I took a little bite while they were outside would he?_ the seventeen year old pondered to himself as he already began climbing into the room, walking as quietly as he could toward the fridge.

As he neared the cool door that had been conveniently left pen, he spotted something shiny out of the corner of his eye. Twirling around, he finally noticed the banners, streamers, and other decorations that littered the Dinning Room. _What's all this? _He thought as he went to investigate, careful not to make a mess of the bowls of glitter that were placed on the table. _I wonder what they were going to celebrate?_

GRUMBLE.

_Messhiii~ _the rubber man complained to himself as he gripped his growling stomach and bounded back to the fridge, opening the door as dramatically as he could while staying quiet.

_SUGOI! _He screamed to himself as he beheld the huge nine tear cake sitting comfortably in the cool breeze. Each tear represented a different nakama, portraying the good times they had with their captain and the different circumstances in which they had joined the crew. Though what stood out the most was the life size perfect replica Mugiwara that rested atop a huge piece of frosting made meat at the peak of the cake. Luffy could only gasp in amazement and hunger at the delicacy that stood before him. _SUGOI! _He repeated as he began to drool.

"Luffy! Where'd you go?" He heard the distant call Chopper and Usopp, followed by the rest of his nakama as the searched for their missing captain.

_I'll just have a little taste before they come back. _Luffy told himself happily as he reached out and carefully broke off a fistful of cake from one of the middle tears, shoving it in his mouth to make sure no one caught him before it was to late. His eyes changed to stars as the wonderful taste flooded his mouth, making him almost cry from delight.

Before he knew it, he was taking more and more handfuls, enjoying himself immensely as the sound of footsteps got closer.

"LUFFY!" a shrill and angry voice sounded from behind him, startling the boy and making him drop his umpteenth handful of cake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Nami shrieked as he glared at the cake covered pirate stood in front of the half eaten masterpiece.

"Gwomwn, hwat wit waws wow wooghd." Luffy tried to defend himself through the mouthfuls of frosting.

"SHITTY GOMU!" Sanji roared as he sprang across the room after hearing Nami's cry, mercilessly kicking Luffy. "I WORKED SO HARD ON THAT SHITTY CAKE AND NOW LOOK AT IT!!"

"Gomen Sanji." Luffy pouted after swallowing the food despite the kicks that where jabbing him in the head. "But I wanted to know what you guts were doing and when I came in I saw the cake."

"Sanji-Kun stop kicking him." Nami said with a sigh as she came closer to survey the damage. "And we were hoping to keep this a surprise until dinner." she muttered as she backed away from the disaster area.

"D-Does that mean no more party?" Chopper spoke up from his place next to Usopp just outside the door, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Party? For what?" Luffy perked up, looking around at the amused faces of his nakama.

"For you Captain-San." Robin spoke up.

"Me? What for?" Luffy asked with a cock of his head.

"Its May 5th Luffy." Zoro pointed out.

"Its your birthday Luffy-san!" Brook Yohoho-ed.

"Nani? It is?" the teen asked, looking quite surprised.

"Leave it to the idiot to not even realize its his special day." Sanji muttered as he began to clean up the mess.

"Yes it is." Nami told him, ignoring Sanji as she took a seat at the table. "We were planning a surprise party, but I guess that's ruined."

"Shishishi. Its fine! now we can have a really big party outside! with lots of meat!" Luffy exclaimed, not accepting the party being ruined.

"Really Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"Oh course! and if you want you can still surprise me!" he said with a laugh.

"It doesn't work that way!" Nami growled as she hit her captain over the head. "Though we might as well move everything outside, there's no need to waste all these decorations."

"HOORAY!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy cheered as began to do a little jig, the thoughts of a party getting them excited.

"Calm down!" Nami barked, standing from her seat. "Sanji, do you think you'll be able to fix the cake in time for dinner? feel free to make it smaller if needed." she asked

"I'll do what I can Nami-Swan!!" Sanji declared with hearts in his eyes, dancing over to the cake and lifting it to the counter, thinking of how to fix the disaster.

"Good. Alright everyone, grab some of this stuff and bring it outside!" She instructed as she herself grabbed a banner.

"HAI!" the rest of the crew replied as they picked up some supplies and left the kitchen, looking around to find the best spot for everything. Robin used her Akuma no Mi powers to assist those who were hanging things on the mast, while Luffy flung himself all over the ship, more randomly throwing decorations wherever there was a bare spot than actually positioning theme. Zoro was forced to help out over the threat of Nami raising his dept, using his swordsmanship(against his will) to cut wood for Franky to make tiki torches that would litter the deck and illuminates it at night. Sanji stayed in the kitchen, working as fast as he could to recreate a cake that would satisfy his wonderful Nami-swan~.

Before they knew it, the sun was setting and the party time was fast approaching. as the final ray of light faded, the torches were lit in a spectacular display of lights thanks to Franky's latest invention (The SUPA Franky Rainbow Fire! as he called it), and Sanji was coming out of the kitchen carrying giant platters of a wide variety of food with the help of Usopp, Brook, and Chopper in heavy point. Luffy sat at the head of the table that had been brought out, watching in awe as the food was placed in front of him and strung along the table. It was a feast fit for a king; literally.

As soon as the last nakama was seated, the chaos began. Food went flying as everyone desperately grabbed for their favorite food before it disappeared in a flurry of hands. They laughed, sang, and joked with each other, having the time of their lives as Luffy enjoyed the best birthday he had ever had. The last of the food was slowly eaten as the Mugiwaras took a break, patting their full stomachs as they watched their captain and youngest nakama stick chopsticks in their noses and mouths and dance around, undaunted by cries of injustice from Sanji about being fools around the ladies.

They all failed to hear the sound of cannon fire through their laughter, only noticing as Chopper screamed when a splash showered them all and extinguished the torches. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Chopper asked as he desperately clung to Zoro's face, suffocating the poor swordsman

"OH LUFFY~!" A loud, booming voice sounded from the distance as more cannon balls landed in the water, all missing the Sunny but coming dangerously close none the less.

"J-Jii-San?!" Luffy screamed in terror as a marine ship with a dog head figure at the bow came into view.

"Shit. Why is your Jii-San here Luffy?!" Zoro cursed as he ripped Chopper off his face and flung him at Usopp.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN RORONOA?!" Garp thundered from his ship. "IT'S NATURAL FOR A GRANDFATHER TO VISIT HIS GRANDSON ON HIS BIRTHDAY!"

"I don't want to see you!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up from his seat.

"SAY THAT AGAIN BRAT!"

"N-Nothing." Luffy quivered as he slowly backed up, remembering just who it was he was talking to.

"COME HERE AND LET ME GIVE YOU YOUR GIFT!" Garp yelled, a maniacal smile on his face as he raised his fist threateningly.

"Franky..." Luffy whispered desperately. "set up the Coup de Burst."

"Roger that." Franky said as he ran to the helm, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF FLYING AWAY!" Garp thundered when he noticed Franky, reaching down to the ground and lifting up an oddly colored cannon ball.

"HURRY FRANKY!" Usopp yelled desperately as Garp wound up.

"Hold on!" Franky yelled as he hit the button, a bright light appearing at the back of the Sunny.

"COUP DE BURST!!!" he yelled as the Sunny was shot ahead, Garp's voice fading into the background.

"**HAPPY BI**RTHDAy luffy!" the old man yelled as he flung the cannon ball toward the retreating ship.

"INCOMING!" Usopp yelled as the cannonball neared them.

"Shit!" Zoro cursed as he grabbed one of his katana, careful not to let go of the railing.

Just before the cannon ball came within hitting distance, it exploded, startling everyone on the Sunny.

"SUGOI!" Chopper yelled as the smoke faded, revealing a mugiwara illuminated in the night sky.

"A firework. A huge ass firework." Sanji sighed in relief as the Sunny slowly began to descend.

"SO COOL!" Luffy ogled as he clutched his own hat from his spot a top the lion's mane, looking back at his 'birthday present' "Shishishi thanks Jii-San!" he called even though the old man was long gone.

They all braced themselves as they hit the water, the mugiwara still high in the sky though slightly fading. "Now that that's over, who wants cake?" Sanji asked as he pulled out another cigarette.

"I DO!" Half the crew exclaimed as they once again took their seats at the table. Sanji chuckled as he went back into the kitchen, only to return with a smaller version of the cake he had made earlier.

"Happy Birthday to you." Brook began, playing his violin. "Happy Birthday to you!" the rest of the crew joined in as Sanji slowly made his way to his captain. "Happy Birthday to Luffy, Happy Birthday to you!"


End file.
